


Scorching

by Minionmomo



Series: Burning Up [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyrokinetic!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionmomo/pseuds/Minionmomo
Summary: Nat discovers that you burn up while having Nightmares and suggests an easy solution





	Scorching

Though you could be fierce when placed in a compromising position, you were always at the mercy of the strength of your own power and your nightmares. You very well knew that PTSD was often accompanied by night terrors but not the vivid dreams you often had.

By the time you woke up you were shaking, drenched in sweat. Sitting upright in the dark room, you struggled to cast the images of the nightmare out your head. You had to check if she was okay. You got to your feet and left the room to find Nat’s room, you knew she would wake up but you had to make sure she was okay.

You hesitated in front of her door, this is stupid, Nat sleeps as light as a feather she would wake up if anything happened. But you couldn’t shake the funny feeling in your stomach so you gently grabbed the handle and twisted it as quietly as you could only opening the door a little. The right side of the bed was empty where Nat usually slept, but the sheets were ruffled. Pushing the door open a little further you discovered that the left side was also empty.

Your heart hammered in your chest as you pushed open the door to the bathroom to turn on the light but she wasn’t there either. You swallowed the thickness that formed in your throat, maybe she just went to get a glass of water. You walked in a brisk pace to the elevator, hurriedly pressing the floor number multiple times in the hopes that the door closes faster.

This was exactly what happened last time, you had to lean back into the wall and breath in deeper to stop yourself from hyperventilating.  
*You stumbled into the bathroom, your brother on the ground and the gun covered in blood, his face was unrecognisable*  
The doors opened and you rushed towards the living room, you come to stand in the doorway. Your heart still beating fast despite seeing Nat asleep on the couch, you sigh in relief. You turn to leave, though you wouldn’t be going back to sleep soon, you didn’t want to bother her. “(Y/n).” Nat calls from the couch, you turn back. “Are you okay?” She sees something is wrong though you had calmed down considerably. But she has always been so adept at reading people, even half asleep.  
You nod. “Just a bad dream.” You turn to leave once more.  
“C'mere.” She beckons you over and you don’t resist. She sits up a little and pats the edge of the couch, the big couches have plenty of space. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asks when you sit down.  
“You were gone.” You choke up a little, true you had changed the wording a little bit but you didn’t want to admit to Nat that you had dreamt that she was dead.  
“I’m right here.” She takes your hand in hers and places them on her cheeks, its grounding and calms the ragged breaths that returned. She pulls you in for a hug and pulls back suddenly. “You’re burning up.”  
“I was worried.” You answer, Nat knew all too well about your temperamental powers. She grabs the remote off the coffee table and turns up the AC  then holds out the thin blanket for you to slide under. You do even though you feel hot, Nat faces you as she pulls you in and you settle with your face nestled in her neck as you always do. Her cooler skin provides and aching relief to your high temperature, at least you’ll be keeping her warm as the frosting AC cools down the room.  
“You know, I’m worried about you too. This isn’t the first time you have a nightmare, you always burn up in your sleep. I’m scared one day you won’t wake up because your core temperature is too high.” She voices her concern but you don’t know what to say, instead letting her brush her fingers lightly through your hair.

* * *

You are just about done showering after a long day with a lot of training when there’s a knock at your door, toothbrush still in your mouth, you pull open the door to find Nat waiting patiently.  
“Come on.” She says smiling mischievously at you.  
“Where are we going?” You mouth around your toothbrush.  
“Well, I’m still worried about you. So your sleeping with me tonight.” Your cheeks burn, she’s confident as she says it.  
“One sec.” You answer, going back to the bathroom to rinse your mouth and toothbrush.

Nat laces her fingers with yours when you return and pulls you down the hall. As soon as you enter her room, it’s like pure bliss. She had obviously left the AC to run so that the room is cooled.  
“Won’t you get cold?” You question, seeing the lack of blankets on the bed.  
“I have you don’t I?” She smiles at you over her shoulder and you manage not to blush this time as the butterflies come to life in your stomach. You sit on the bed a little awkward and shy, this wasn’t your room of course. Nat climbs under her duvet and you pull the duvet open but don’t pull it back over you as you lie down. Nat turns off the light and shifts a little closer to you, wriggling herself into your arms, her legs tangling in between yours.

You lie there for a while, she smells like she’s fresh out the shower and the scent charms you but it gets warm very quickly.  
“You’re already burning up.” She points out.  
“Yeah,” You sit up momentarily breaking away from her to take off your shirt and cast it on the floor somewhere before settling back. Her hands slip back around your waist and your skin tingles where she touches you. You breathing stutters a little when she snuggles into your neck breathing in your scent.

Needless to say, you don’t have any nightmares that night.


End file.
